


my bedsheets smell like you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Surprises, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: He remembered going to the end of the season party the night before, remembered dancing with his friends and taking the shots Daniel had offered them.But everything after that was a blur.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lance Stroll, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jenson Button/Lando Norris, Kevin Magnussen/Antonio Giovinazzi, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	my bedsheets smell like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 1 sitting and absolutely no one asked for this but jsjs tadaa here we are.  
> I really hope you all enjoy this <3

George woke up with a headache.

He groaned and rolled onto his tummy, burying his face in one of the plush pillows to block the bright light from outside out. He cursed softly, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out where he was. He remembered going to the end of the season party the night before, remembered dancing with his friends and taking the shots Daniel had offered them.

But everything after that was a blur. 

George slowly rolled onto his back again, blinking heavily against the bright daylight starting to filter in from outside. He was in a large bedroom, sprawled over a bed that was even too big to be called King-sized. George didn’t recognise the bedroom but supposed it was part of the large villa some of the older drivers had rented for the party, being the show-offs that they were. George had the distinct feeling he had not been alone in the room the night before, but when he pushed himself up on his elbows to look around the room, he did not see anyone else. 

Which was odd, considering George was very much naked, with his thighs covered in lube and a used condom was laying on the floor next to the bed. 

George had been fucked (judging by the slight soreness in his whole body, he had even been fucked _real good_ ) and he couldn’t even remember who had been the guy he had slept with. 

Just his luck.

“For fucks sake.” George sighed, sitting up fully and looking around the room for any more clues. There was a black t-shirt scrunched up on the end of the bed, and George picked it up curiously, stroking his fingers over the surprisingly expensive fabric. It smelled like someone’s aftershave, and while the scent was vaguely familiar, George couldn’t place it. 

Still, he pulled the shirt on, as well as his boxers, and stumbled out into the hall in search of a bathroom. He tried the first door in the hall but found it locked. Stumbling through the large living room in direction of one of the other bathrooms, he was surprised to find Daniel sprawled on the sofa, Max laying against his chest as they both still slept soundly. George hesitated, but then moved over to pull the blanket draped over the back of the sofa over the couple, making sure they were tucked in against the cold morning air washing in from the open windows. 

“George?” Max muttered sleepily, lifting his head from Dan’s chest. George hummed, gently patting Max’s head.

“Go back to sleep. You finally got him, enjoy it” he murmured softly. Max yawned, a happy smile curling on his lips, and then nodded, dropping his head back to Dan’s shoulder. 

“That’s not your shirt.” the Dutchman murmured after a moment, opening one eye once again.

“Do you know who it belongs to?” George asked curiously, but Max had already drifted back off to sleep, his face pressed in the crook of Daniel’s neck as the Aussie continued to snore loudly.

George sighed and moved on to the other bathroom, cheering silently when he found it empty. The shower felt warm and luxurious against his tired skin and the bottle of shower gel someone had left in the bathroom smelled strongly of flowers and citrus, making him feel a little more awake. He tried to remember who he had been with the night before, but it was no use. He just remembered someone’s lips on his and warm skin against his own.

His mind did not provide him with any images. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Max and Dan were still asleep, but there was another couple sitting at the large dining table.

“Morning.” George murmured, curiously eying the way Charles was sitting pressed close to Sebastian as the men both sipped on cups of coffee. 

“Morning George, did you sleep well?” Sebastian asked, quickly pulling his arm back from where it had been slung around Charles’s waist. George hummed.

“Yeah not too bad.” he said vaguely. Charles cocked his head to the side, eying George closely, and suddenly shot up, moving over to George and rubbing his thumb against the crook of the Brit’s neck.

“Did you have fun last night, Russell?” Charles purred. George blinked.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Charles grinned widely at him.

“There is a hickey in your neck.” he giggled. “Who did you sleep with?” he added, pulling George to the table and making him sit down. Sebastian poured George a cup of coffee as well, before smiling tenderly when Charles cuddled back into his side. 

“I… I don’t remember.” George admitted softly. Charles blinked, but then snorted.

“You get your brains fucked out and you don’t even know who did it?” Charles laughed. George groaned. 

“I woke up and he was gone, so I just don’t know…” he muttered. Sebastian hummed thoughtfully.

“It must have been a driver, no?” the German said. “You should look around the house, maybe you’ll find him somewhere.” he added. George sighed. He really did not feel like acting as some sort of detective, but then again, he did want to find out who he had spent the night with.

“I heard some people in the bedroom next to ours - I mean next to my room, I slept alone.” Charles corrected himself quickly when Sebastian lightly squeezed his waist. George sighed. 

“I’ll go check.” he murmured. Sebastian nodded.

“Let us know when you need help.” he said kindly, but it was clear he would much rather stay at the table with Charles pressed into him. 

“I’ll be fine.” George told them, getting up from the table. Charles offered him a supportive smile, but the moment George walked away, Charles quickly turned back to Sebastian, pressing a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips.

George pretended not to notice. 

He headed in direction of one of the other bedrooms. The door was open and so George just knocked lightly before slipping inside. The curtains were closed in this room, and George had to fumble for the light switch. The lights switched on and George instantly gasped, feeling as if he should have covered his eyes. 

Jenson was knelt on the bed near the headboard, his hand on the back of the head of the other person settled on hands and knees in front of him. At George’s screech, the second person pulled away from Jenson and glanced over his shoulder, and George let out another gasp when he realised it was Lando. Lando’s eyes widened too and he quickly pulled the blankets up to cover himself as he wiped his mouth on his arm. Jenson seemed a bit more relaxed about it all and just tugged Lando closer to him.

“Morning George.” he said cheerfully, sitting down and urging Lando to sit down between his legs, resting back against his chest. George fumbled for words.

“Morning.” he settled for saying eventually. Lando offered him an awkward smile as he pulled Jenson’s arm around him, seeming to take comfort in the man’s presence. His eyes were begging George not to be weirded out by it, and even though George wasn’t sure how to feel about it, he made sure to smile.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” he murmured, moving back to the door. Lando seemed relieved, giving George another smile. George had barely closed the door behind him again before he heard Jenson mutter something to Lando, the younger giggling before they rolled over the bed.

George sighed. He wanted what they had. 

George continued on to the next bedroom, but stopped when the door to the previously locked bathroom opened suddenly, Alex and Lance giggling as they stumbled out. Lance was dressed in a dark blue Red Bull shirt, while Alex was dressed in pink, and both had an impressive line of hickeys on their throats. Lance didn’t seem to notice George and tried to pull Alex down in another kiss but Alex, having noticed George, quickly let go of the Canadian.

“I-It’s not what it looks like.” Alex squeaked with a deep red blush on his cheeks. Lance drew in a sharp breath at the words, a pained look coming to his eyes.

“Right.” he muttered. “Of course it isn’t.” he added, turning away from Alex and uncomfortably tugging at the Red Bull shirt he was wearing. George quickly grabbed his arm, stopping Lance from walking away before throwing Alex a stern look.

“Don’t be silly Alex. I already knew you liked him, you have been pining after Lance for months now.” he sighed. Lance’s eyes widened hopefully as he turned back to Alex.

“Really?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch Alex’s arm. Alex was blushing, but then nodded, his arm slipping around Lance’s waist as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance grinned giddily, taking Alex’s arm.

“Come on, I think I saw a free bedroom.” he muttered, before pulling Alex with him down the hall. They were already kissing again, Alex slipping his fingers into Lance’s long locks, and George quickly averted his eyes, not trusting them to make it to the bedroom before they would undress each other. 

He was happy for them, but it only made him long more to find out who he had spent the night with. George touched the hickey in the crook of his neck and shuddered. He remembered a pair of warm lips on his skin there, and someone whispering sweet nothings to him as he pushed into George, fucking him nice and slow until George had come undone shakily. Whoever it was, he had seemed to really care about George, and George just had to find out more. 

George headed outside into the gardens, sighing in exasperation as even there, he found a couple of drivers sleeping on the outside lounge.

Antonio was only wearing tight black boxers, sleeping on his stomach on the white pillows of the outdoor sofa with his long hair sprawled around his head like a halo. George took a brief moment to appreciate the view, until someone grumpily cleared his throat behind him. Kevin walked over, glaring wholeheartedly at George before throwing a thick blanket over Antonio and tucking him in. Antonio sniffled a little and rolled onto his side, muttering something in Italian and drawing Kevin closer until the Dane cuddled up under the blanket as well.

“Go to the lake.” Kevin told George gruffly, before resolutely focusing his attention back on the Italian in his arms. George rolled his eyes with a chuckle and then moved on, heading towards the lake that laid behind the villa’s gardens. He occasionally spotted more shadows of drivers moving around, some current and some former ones, but George decided to pay no mind to them, instead focusing on the figure sitting next to the lake. He tried to figure out who it was, even if he was still too far away to recognise the man, but then suddenly stilled.

He remembered dancing with someone, laughing and giggling as careful hands slipped around his waist. He remembered he had been the one to initiate what came next - the kissing, the soft touches and the deep pleasure as they made love.

But he also remembered unruly curls, sparkling piercings, tattoed skin and a soft British accent. 

“Lewis?” George asked softly as he stepped closer to where the Mercedes driver was seated on the grass. The smaller man had his knees tucked up and his arms folded over them, most of his body covered by a knitted blanket. He seemed surprised to see George, and smiled a little awkwardly when the Williams driver sat down next to him. 

“Hey.” he murmured eventually, offering George one side of the blanket. George scooted under it, smiling gratefully and cuddling close into Lewis’s side. They sat in silence for quite some time, Lewis seeming deep in thought while George was unsure what to say, the two instead staring at the calm water in front of them.

“Why did you leave? Did you regret sleeping with me?” George whispered eventually. Lewis sighed,

“Of course not.” he muttered, turning to face George. His dark eyes seemed concerned, but also saddened, and George wanted nothing more than to kiss Lewis until his eyes sparkled with joy again.

“Then why..?” George asked. Lewis looked at him with those sad eyes, reaching out to brush his fingers over the younger man’s cheek.

“You were drunk, so was I. I took advantage of you. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m much older than you and-” he started to ramble, but then George silenced him with a deep kiss, taking the words away from him. Lewis wanted to pull away but George didn’t let him, placing his hand on Lewis’s cheek as he kept their lips together for another long moment, hoping it would convince Lewis to stay.

“I didn’t remember much when I woke up, but I remember it was nice, _you_ were nice. Possibly the best I ever had.” George whispered, sliding onto Lewis’s lap.

“That’s good, but Georgie, I- This is not just about the sex for me.” Lewis answered. George rolled his eyes, kissing Lewis’s cheek and then moving down to kiss his neck.

“Don’t be silly, Lewis. Of course this is more than just that.” George tutted, slipping his hands under the hoodie Lewis was wearing. Lewis still shook his head.

“George, you need to find someone younger, someone who-” he tied to explain, but George just kissed him once more.

“I just want _you._ ” he whispered, nuzzling their noses together. Lewis smiled cautiously, but then initiated a kiss himself, licking at George’s lips until the younger parted them for him. George hummed happily, fingers sprawled over Lewis’s bare skin. It felt right, it _was_ more than right, and George just hoped Lewis would forget his worries.

“I’m cold.” George murmured after a long moment, pressing closer to Lewis and warming his hands on the older man’s back. 

“You want to go back to the house.” Lewis asked, kissing the tip of George’s nose. George hesitated, not sure if Lewis would once again run the moment they left their little safe haven. Lewis seemed to notice his internal struggle and sighed, kissing George tenderly.

“We can try this - I want to try this.” Lewis whispered. George grinned. 

“Really?” he asked. Lewis chuckled, nodding his head.

“Really.” he confirmed. George got up, holding out his hand to help Lewis up as well.

“Be warned though, the house is a mess. I kept walking in on people when I was looking for you.” George giggled as they headed back to the villa. Lewis snorted. 

“Seb and Charles?” he asked. George bit his bottom lip to keep in his smile.

“Among others.” he purred. Lewis hummed, slipping his arm around George’s waist as they walked.

“You better give me all the gossip, and then I’ll show you just what you need to remember from last night.” the older man whispered softly, kissing George’s shoulder. George’s cheeks blushed a light pink, and he quickly quickened his pace.

“I want nothing more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
